One Week Without the Sun
by ttwildfirex
Summary: This is a report that I did for Biology. The ttle basically says it all. Hope you enjoy. It's seriously not as boring as it sounds.


One Week Without the Sun

A/N-This is a report that I did for Science class I hope you enjoy.

Introduction December 27th: Dear Journal. My name is Carter Logan. I have just received this journal as a Christmas gift. I am 14 years old and live with my mother, father, and older sister Arella, younger sister Ashley and younger twin brothers Kody and Garfield Jr. I'm now a freshman in high school. I enjoy sports and I'm very good at them. My sister Arella who is only a year older then me has all the brains I'm the one good at sports. Well, I better go for now. --Carter

A Few more entries later…

May 13th: TODAY THE SUN WENT OUT!!! It's all over the news ever where. It went out when I was in school taking an end of the year test for math; which is the only subject I'm good at. There are no windows in my math class so I didn't see anything happen but Miss. Rose came in and she started whispering to my math teacher and her twin brother Mr. Rose. I sit in the front of the class so I caught a few of the words that they were saying to each other, "Sun; students; may be sent home; what are we going to do." I didn't hear anything else they were saying to each other because the bell rang and I headed off to my next class World History. When I got in there I took a seat by Arella and told her what I overheard in math class. She told me that there was nothing wrong and that they would tell us if something major like that happened. I rolled my eyes to this but Arella seemed set on the fact that the faithful teachers would tell us. Well it turned out that they did tell us at lunch time and sent us home. When we got outside to walk home it would have been pitch black if not for the street lights, the moon wasn't even shinning and Arella had to explain to us why the moon wasn't shinning. --Carter

May 14th: This morning when I got up the news was bustling with the fact that the sun was gone. Scientist say that it turned off like someone switching off a lightbualb or something. Arella says that has to be some reasonable explanation and she shoots off new ideas all the time about why and what's going to happen if we don't have the sun soon. I had spent most of the day with the twins because they were frightened of what Arella was saying. Eventually mom got Arella to stop it because she was scaring a bunch of people. Yesterday before the sun went out the temperature was about 89 degrees today the temperature has dropped all the way down to 17 degrees. It's freezing out. Ashley mad about the weather because she had just packed away all of her winter clothes last week and now she has to unpack them again. I'm more upset over my plants that were germinating because the frost has killed them.

May 15th: Today the temperature is even colder, down to 6 degrees. It brought a lot of the electrical wires down so none of the lights or anything works. The repairmen haven't been able to fix it because of the blizzard that started last night. It's so dark and cold and the wind howls all of the time. The twins have started coughing a lot today I think their catching a cold. I think mom thinks it's something worse because of the way she's been walking around and trying to take care of them. I went out to help dad a little bit chopping down trees to get wood since we don't have any heat because the furnace broke. When he took a swing and the ax hit the tree it crackled and ice came shattering down around us. I think Arella is really worried about her boyfriend Zach. She sat in her bedroom for a while crying over the picture of her and Zach on the boardwalk together.

May 16th: This morning mom locked herself and the twin's bedroom. Dad thinks it's because the twins and her are really sick and don't want the rest of the family to catch it. She wouldn't come out at all no matter what we said. It seems impossible to stay warm no matter what you do. Arella has stopped giving future warnings to worry about the worry is there. Arella and I tried to make dad, Ashley and ourselves forget about the cold by doing something but it seems impossible especially since dad is unwilling to even try.

May 17th: Today the temperature got even colder our themomature doesn't even go down that far. Dad was able to convince mom to let min in the room with Garfield, Kody, and herself this morning and he hasn't come out since. Zach also came today wrapped in a lot of clothes and very blue in the face. I think he's crazy; Arella thinks he's a hero. Ashley and I spent most of the day together trying to get warm because Arella and Zach were kissing and talking and Ashley still thinks that's gross. Though I wouldn't have minded eavesdropping on the intimate conversation.

May 18th: Today Arella had Zach break down the twin's bedroom door because she was worried about out parents and brothers. It wasn't a pretty sight that greeted us. Inside the room the four them; my parent's and my two brothers lay frozen to death. The rest of us are stricken with grief. Here I am orphaned with only my two sisters and her boyfriend where the sun has ceased to exist and maybe the rest of the world too We have started to burn all of the furniture that we can because we have run out of the firewood that me and dad collected-when dad was still alive.

May 19th: This morning we ran out of household items to burn so this afternoon Arella and Zach headed out into the snow to collect more wood. I offered to go but Arella told me to stay with Ashley. They have not returned. Now Ashley's still form lies in my arms in peasfull bliss, she will never wake from. My eyes are heavy as I have not slept for days. My body is chilled with the never ending cold. Maybe the sun will come back and the temperature will rise and the snow will be gone. But I know as I writ this and I lay down my head that if that day ever comes my living soul shall never see it.

Thirty years later…

Twenty five year old archeologist Daisy Allen walked into the house that they had uncovered in the dust and mud. This was a house of the time her mother told her about when a different sun had ruled the solar system. She walked into the main room two lonely skeletons laid there. In front of one lay a small black book. Carefully she picked it up and read the words that Carter Logan had wrote. She cried when she realized that the story the dairy held was her mother's family, her family's story. Arella Logan who set out into the snow with her boyfriend Zach Allen. Who had somehow found shelter with a small band of people who also lived and survived until the new sun was born. Carter her mother's sister. Arella and Zach Allen her parents. Small black book that a 14 year old received an s a gift from her mother (Daisy grandmother). Where she recorded her thoughts and dreams. A girl who would never grow to adult hood; just because the sun went out.


End file.
